As the Rain Falls
by 3rd clss rckstr
Summary: Rain Rain, went away. Came again some other day.... Rain and Jack know each other from the past... but how? When relationships are lost, Rain decides to find out, finding that there is a whole family waiting for her.
1. The Beginning of the End

As Rain stepped out into the storm, she threw her head back in exhilaration. Thunderstorms always had a certain cleansing power to her. She let the water soak through her clothes and into her pale skin as she danced in the downpour. All of the negative energies that had built up over the past week were slowly draining from her body. It was nearing the end of summer and Rain was enjoying this rare shower.

Rain was laughing and crying, but Jack, who was watching her from inside the warmth and dryness of the house, didn't notice the tears running down her face. He smiled as she twirled in the grass then finally dropped onto her knees, smiling the prettiest smile he had ever seen then dropping her head in tranquility.

Jack cracked the front door slightly to see Rain more clearly. The moment he did, Rain's head shot up and she stared at him. She grinned and started towards the door.

Once Jack realized what was going on, his eyes widened and he turned to run, but he was too late. Rain's arms were around his waist, pulling him out into the weather. He yelped as his shaggy hair was soon drenched as his ragged clothes were. Rain giggled as Jack tried to shake the water from his hair, only to gather more water in his brown locks.

The front door opened. "Jack! Rain! Get in here NOW!" It was their foster father, Charles. They lived in a group home with three other boys. Chris was the oldest at sixteen. Tom was the second oldest, just months younger than Chris. Eric was the third oldest at fifteen. Jack was the second youngest at eleven. And Rain was nine. The older brothers were nowhere to be found, probably smoking God-knew-what on the side of the street with their friends, or breaking windows in just down the road in the deep industrial area of south Detroit.

Jack and Rain scrambled into the house. Charles slammed the door just as Rain got through it and turned around. Rain trembled as Charles' eyes darkened. He picked up an umbrella.

"You two need to learn not to go out in the rain like that," Charles said, hitting the umbrella into his palm.

As his foster father took a step toward him and Rain, Jack whimpered. Charles laughed and stared at the two drunkenly.

"You scared, Jackie? You should be. You should be pissing your pants right now in anticipation of the beating you're about to get," Charles taunted.

Rain threw herself in front of Jack. "Don't hurt him! It was my fault! Punish me, not him!"

Rain began crying even before Charles' hand came down on her head, grabbing a handful of her hair and throwing her against the wall. She curled into a ball and watched as Charles hit Jack in the crotch, bringing him to the floor, and then kicked his ribs. When Jack tried to rise, Charles punched him in the right eye. The impact from the hit sent Jack back to the floor, where this time, he laid still.

Rain backed against the wall as their foster father came towards her. She tried to scream, but her mouth was covered by Charles' enormous hand, muffling any sound from emitting. Soon after being struck hard on the face, Rain blacked out. The last thing she saw was the front door being kicked open and two men dressed in black with shiny badges running in with guns.

The next morning, Rain opened her eyes slowly. She cautiously looked at the rest of her body, scared of what she may see. Instead of open wounds or bruises, she saw bandages wrapped around her left fist and ribs along with her head.

She groaned as she tried to sit up. There was a woman sitting in the corner, knitting. She looked to be in her mid-forties. She was wearing and pretty blue blouse and a black skirt along with black heals. Her loosely-curled hair was down to her shoulders and blonde, but grey was beginning to show. When she saw that Rain was awake, she smiled. "Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Rain whimpered. The woman looked at her sympathetically. "That man is never going to hurt you again sweetie. I promise." The woman smiled softly at Rain, hoping for a response. Rain simple stared at her. "My name is Evelyn. I'm your new social worker." Rain looked at Evelyn suspiciously, but slowly and barely audibly said, "I-I'm R-Rain…"

Evelyn smiled warmly. "That's a pretty name. Are you hungry?" Rain began to nod but stopped herself. "W-where's Jack?"

The nurse shook her head. "I'm not sure which hospital he went to." Rain began to cry. Evelyn hugged her compassionately. "Shh… it'll all be okay. You're safe now. Nobody is going to hurt you." Rain had never heard those words before. She didn't know what to think of how to respond, so she just cried until she fell back asleep.

The next morning, Rain woke up and saw Evelyn watching her from the corner. She was now wearing a mint green suit and the same black heals that she wore before. Evelyn stood up and walked over to the side of Rain's bed.

"Rain, you're going to go to your new home today. Now don't worry. These people won't do anything like you're foster father did to you. They're good, kind people. I picked them out myself for you. Their names are Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. The woman's name is Elise and the man's name is James. They're so excited to meet you."

Rain said nothing. To her, this was just going to be another foster home. No love. No attention. She nodded, her hopes given to her yesterday by this woman slowly draining from her, dread replacing it.

________________________________________________________________________

Three hours later, she was being checked out of the hospital by Evelyn and wishing all of this would be over with. They drove for about thirty minutes until they pulled up at a white house with black shudders. Rain could tell that they were now in a more suburban area of the city. There was a medium sized yard with a willow tree and a stone bench under it. The lawn was neatly cut and there was a wind chime hanging on one of the lower branches of the willow. A large red rose bush was against the house, and ivy grew up the outer walls.

Rain thought that it looked beautiful. She hoped that the people she were to live with were good, but knew thought it doubtful.

Evelyn pulled open the car door. "We're here, Rain." Rain jumped slightly and slid out of the car, trembling. Evelyn placed a kind hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Rain. They're not going to hurt you."

As they began walking towards the house, a woman and man emerged from the door, smiling warmly.

The woman, Elise, had long brown hair that blew around her face from the slight breeze. She was wearing black jeans and a green tunic-style shirt. She was wearing a silver bracelet that wrapped around her left arm and a chain with a small gold heart on it around her neck. She was wearing no shoes.

The man, James, had his dark blonde hair back into a ponytail. He was wearing black jeans similar to Elise's and a white tee-shirt. He also wore no shoes.

The two met Evelyn and Rain half way and both hugged Evelyn. Evelyn popped the trunk to her car and pulled out a small bag. "I picked up some clothes for Rain. These will work until you can get her some new ones." James grabbed the bag and nodded.

"Yes, Elise is planning to bring Rain out tomorrow to get her some new clothes and shoes and things. Would you care to come inside, Ms. Mercer?"

Evelyn shook her head. "Usually I would, but I have errands to run before I get home. I'll be back to visit in a week or so to see how she's doing though." Evelyn smiled at Rain. "Rain, this is James and this is Elise. You're going to be staying with them for a while. Okay sweatie?"

Rain nodded and clenched onto her ragged used-to-be-white teddy bear. Elise crouched down to Rain's level. "Rain, we're so excited to have you here. I hope you'll enjoy being with us. Would you like to come on inside? I have some fresh cookies and milk with your name on them." Rain's eyes brightened. "Yes, please."

"Okay then. But say bye to Ms. Evelyn now first okay?"

"Yes ma'am. Bye bye Ms. Evelyn." Evelyn smiled and kissed Rain's forehead. "Bye bye sweat heart. I'll see you soon." Then, Evelyn Mercer got into her car and drove away. Little did Rain know that Evelyn would soon move to the other side of town and not be able to visit her anymore.

­­­­­­­­­­­Review please! =] I haven't been on here in forever, or written for that matter. So please, if you're going to flame and your whole life revolves around being uberly critical on peoples' work, flame responsibly. Only YOU can prevent forest fires! Lol. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon…. I love reviews, so please write some!

REVIEW!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!

(Please…XD) -3rd Class Rockstar 84


	2. Past and Present

Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews! =] they make me happy. Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one is kind of epic, so please try to bear with me. ;)

***Also: soon I'm going to be posting links to pictures of different things that the characters wear or have in the story. I'll be putting them close to the bottom of my profile, so look on there if you'd like to see pics once I put the links up**.

_**Past and Present**_

Eight years later…..

Rain looked out of her fogged window. It was winter time and school was just started back up after Christmas Holiday. She was in her Junior year now. She was also still living with James andElise. They were the kind and loving people that they appeared to be when she first met them. She was content and comfortable with life, yet her heart still ached to find the woman who helped her get where she was. And to find the boy that she once lived with and loved.

She didn't know if she'd ever be able to find Evelyn. She didn't know even if she was still alive, though she was sure she was.

Rain pulled a black and purple striped tee shirt over her head and pulled on a baggy pair of black pants, buckling a belt on with them. She brushed out her long dark blonde hair. Looking in the mirror, she sighed. There was a thin, yet distinctive scar that stretched from just above her right eyebrow to her right cheek bone. She shook her head so that hair fell into her face, concealing the scar.

When she was younger, the other kids in her class would make fun of her for the scar. At the time, she would come home crying more often than not. She hadn't been the cutest kid. But now, instead of shame, she was proud of her scar. She held her head up high when people gave her odd glances for it. She didn't care what others thought; this scar was valuable to her. It was one of her only reminders of Jack.

She pulled on her black and white Converse high-tops and then pulled on her black trench coat. On her way out of her room, she grabbed her backpack and closed the door behind her. She ran down the stairs quickly yet soundlessly.

Rain entered the kitchen to Elise smiling pleasantly. Elise handed an apple and breakfast burrito to Rain. "Have a good day at school honey. And be careful driving. The roads are iced over."

"Yes ma'am." Rain replied politely. She took a bite of the burrito and walked through the door. As she started up her car, she turned on the radio to her favorite rock station. Pulling out her phone, she glanced at the time. Exactly twenty minutes to get to school. She smiled to herself slightly and pushed her 30 Seconds to Mars CD into the slot of the radio.

She pulled into the school parking lot and parked it quickly. Pulling her backpack out of the back seat, she locked the car and headed to the courtyard of the school to meet her friends Travis and Chad.

Travis had his hair hanging down to his shoulders and tucked behind his ear on the right side. Rain noticed that he had altered his hairstyle slightly. The once full blond hair now had black tips. Chad had his hair spiked-up and black with red tips as was usual for him.

"Rain!" both of the guys said as they saw her. She hugged the both of them quickly, smiled. They all laughed, thinking the same thing.

"Better watch yourselves before you get demerits," a familiar voice said, laughing. Rain spun around on her heel to see the humorous expression that was on Bobby's face. Bobby was way out of high school himself, but he visited campus often. He had met Rain while doing community service by picking up trash on the side of the road by the school as a result of one of his many run-ins with the law. She had befriended him while she was once singing as she sat on the hood of her car, waiting for class to start, the previous year.

"Oh shut up, Bobby. How much community service do you have this time?" Rain asked with a smirk as she hugged him. He laughed.

"I'm the new janitor. Well, at least for now," he laughed. Rain grinned. The five-minute bell rang and Rain, Chad and Travis all grabbed their bags and went towards the building. Just as Rain was about to enter the building, Bobby yelled to her.

"Rain! My ma wants to know if you'll come over for dinner some time." Rain turned and looked at him thoughtfully, then yelled back as she opened the door to the building.

"Sure!" Bobby smiled and started walking towards the building himself. _Jackie boy, you sure got a surprise comin' your way... _

So… how'd I do? Tell me please! I love getting reviews from you guys. NEXT CHAPPIE: _**Reunion **_

***Also: soon I'm going to be posting links to pictures of different things that the characters wear or have in the story. I'll be putting them close to the bottom of my profile, so look on there if you'd like to see pics once I put the links up**.


	3. Reunion

Thanks for coming back! Lol. I hope you like this chapter. I know I kind of made what was going to happen in this chapter obvious last chapter, but I had to give SOME clues, didn't I? –evil laugh- ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story for that matter. So, happy reading! Peace. Love. Harmony.

***Also: soon I'm going to be posting links to pictures of different things that the characters wear or have in the story. I'll be putting them close to the bottom of my profile, so look on there if you'd like to see pics once I put the links up**.

_**Reunion**_

Five days later….

Rain threw her backpack into the passenger seat of her car and turned the key in the ignition. Bobby already had his car started. Today was the day that Rain was going to have dinner with Bobby's family. Though she didn't have any romantic interest in the twenty-eight-year-old, she was still close friends with him; therefore he was one of the few people she even remotely trusted. On the drive to his house, she thought to herself how she had never had more than two friends at a time.

She laughed at herself and popped a Skillet CD into the car's CD player. To her, music was her lifeline. It was the one thing that kept her from breaking down and doing something crazy.

As they pulled into the small driveway, Rain felt a tinge of recognition in the small Volkswagen that was parked in front of the house. She noted that Bobby lived on the other side of the city. Almost forty-five minutes away from the school. When got out of the car, she took in the sight of the cozy-looking home. Bobby tugged at her arm.

"C'mon, Rainy. Time to go inside. You gotta meet my family." Rain bit her lip nervously. She hadn't ever met any of her friend's family. Well, she had met Chad's mom. His dad was dead. She had never met any of Travis' family. Whenever they hung out, they had always met up at Chad's.

As she walked into the door behind Bobby, an elderly looking woman appeared at the doorway to the kitchen. She smiled warmly. Rain's heart literally stopped and an enormous lump sat in her throat. It was _her._ The woman who she had longed to see again for eight entire years was standing right there before her. She was _sure_ that it was her. She had aged a bit, but still was beautiful.

"Ma, this is Rain. Rain, this is Ma." Bobby said proudly. Rain realized that he had something to do with this. Evelyn smiled warmly, unnecessarily introducing herself.

"You can call me Evelyn if you're more comfortable with that. Bobby, go get your brothers. Tell them that our guest his here." Bobby nodded and disappeared towards the staircase. Rain continued to stare at the woman. Suddenly, she hugged her tightly. Evelyn hugged her back with equal force and kissed the top of her head. Rain pulled back from the hug and smiled.

"I've been trying to find you for eight years now. What happened to you?" Rain asked, still in a daze.

"I moved into the country for a while. I-" Evelyn cut herself off as there was a loud thudding noise coming down the stairs. Rain watched as three guys, one of them being Bobby, came running into the room, making an abrupt halt at the door way as to not run into Evelyn and Rain. The two that Bobby had gotten were both black.

"Rain, this is Angel, Jerry, and- Bobby?"

"Yeah Ma?"

"Where's Jack?"

"Uh…. He said he'd be down in a second. What the fu-…" Evelyn cut him a sharp look before he finished the word. "_Heck. _What the _heck _is the fairy doing up there?"

"Robert Mercer!" Evelyn scolded him. Bobby winced as his mother used his full name. Rain smiled to herself. So it was true that Bobby didn't listen to anybody but his mother. Then there came another thudding down the stairs, this one lighter than the others. A boy who looked to be about Rain's age appeared at the door.

He was lanky, yet she could tell that he had muscle. His dark blonde hair was in a messy style and hanging in front of his eyes, but she could still tell that he was wearing eyeliner. He had pale skin, but a nice complexion, and was wearing a black tee shirt with the British flag printed on it and semi-tight worn light blue jeans. He had a plain black arm warmer and a studded snap-on bracelet on his left wrist and a few black, purple, and white gel bracelets on his right wrist. Around his neck he wore a chain link necklace. Rain couldn't help but stare at him. He was so…beautiful.

"Jack, this is Rain. Rain, this is Jack." When Evelyn said Rain's name, Jack's head shot up, the hair that was in his eyes brushing back. His eyes were wide and he was looking at her hard. Rain noticed a very subtle scar under his right eye. When she met his eyes, the lump that had been in her throat earlier returned, this time it was bigger though.

"J-Jack…? Michaels?" Jack's face twitched. She was safe. She was alive. She was here. He was paralyzed by his own emotions. It was the best that he could do to nod slowly. Rain burst into tears and collapsed. Jack caught her quickly just before she hit the floor and held her against his chest tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. He cried with her and caressed her hair softly.

"Rain." Jack loved the way that her name rang when he spoke it. He had hated the word for eight dreadful years. He had stood out in the weather for hours, crying, when it rained. Now he had his Rain back. She was alive. She was well. And this time he wasn't about to let her slip away from him again.

I really hope I didn't screw this scene up… =/ well, I guess I'll know when I get reviews in. I'll have more up soon!

NEXT CHAPTER: _**Falling**_

***Also: soon I'm going to be posting links to pictures of different things that the characters wear or have in the story. I'll be putting them close to the bottom of my profile, so look on there if you'd like to see pics once I put the links up**.


End file.
